The Man Across The Street.
I fear that man across the street... does not have the best intentions for me. My paranoia is realized, his movements never cease to send a chill down my spine, I always keep out a close eye, he could come for me any day, but I have nothing at all to tell anybody why. Proof, I need proof, what do I have to lose? I'll drive myself mad if I don't keep these screws in my head from coming loose. He always greets me when I return from work, his smile is friendly, but I'm afraid when I lower my guard, he'll lurk in those shadows I dream about so commonly. I'm afraid for my life, this is me living in fear of what's to come..will it all end in one last tear? I can't drop the gun, one side tells me he's coming back soon, the other tells me all the time I wasted is fading away like the light on the moon. My world will end and I'll be alone when it happens, are the things that scare me becoming a reality? I don't want to be that lost soul who lives to wake up like a nervous wreck in the middle of the night with a knife by his neck. I swear I'm not making this up, he's not to be trusted, his whole family left him and he's still happy? No I won't ever buy it! Not even in the least, I know inside that peaceful little house across the street there lives a beast. He waits for me in the shadows, lit up only by moonlight. His house will never leave my sight, I haven't slept well in weeks, months, I'm so weary and trite. I don't understand, it's been almost a year and he still hasn't come for my head in the middle of the night? I've lost it, I'm so sick, I have no idea how he pulls the same trick out of his head, he still says he's forgiven me, he's not affected? I was the one who found his wife cheating on him with the real love of her life. They defiled a sacred bond, a matrimony thrown away on that bed. I'm the reason his life is in invisible shambles, I know what I told him cut him deep, he had to of bled. I'm leaving out a crucial part of this story, it was me! I did it, I crushed his dreams. He still smiles that same smile, it's the very thing that haunts my dreams every night, guilty feelings hidden in my trials. Soon after he lost his family, he lost his job, he cried the day he came to visit. Telling me how everything is failing, I'm dying inside because I know and he knows that I did it. His ex-wife died in a house fire the other day. I didn't see that man across the street leave, where was he on the 6th of May? He left 3 hours early. I know what he's done, he knows I see what he hid where did that gasoline I saw with a closed lid in the back of his car a week ago disappear to? These are the worst events realized, I feel sweat, anxiety, and a little bit of fear too. He took the first piece that ruined his life out, has he come tonight to finish off the last piece? I hear a creaking of wood throughout my empty house... or did another crazed thought just slaughter my once felt peace?Category:CreepypastaCategory:CreepypastasCategory:Original Story